A Silvaze Love
by kingawsume
Summary: After messing around for a little bit, Silver and Blaze try to play some Guitar Hero, but almost die when a mysterious someone asks Dr. Eggman to plant a bomb in one of their guitars. Silvaze, Sonamy, and Taiream. Read plz. Rated "M" for obscene language and bad lemons.
1. Doc's (or Marty's) amp on steroids

Marty`s amp, on steriods

Our story starts on a lovely, soft spring day. Silver and Blaze, who were hanging out at the former`s (Silver`s) house, decided to play some Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, with Blaze as lead and Silver on bass ( She had threatened to use her pyrokinesis on him, so he gave her the lead part.) They had deicded on Through the Fire and Flames ( once again to Blaze`s pyrokinesis.) But, unbeknownst to either anthromorph, Dr. Robonik had secretly placed a bomb in Blaze`s plastic guitar. The doc waited secretly outside Silver`s house. detonator in hand.

"Aboard the ARK, genious at-" rang out the evil doctor`s cell phone, an IPhone 5 C, blood red of course. "What the hell could Bokkun want now?" the doc thought. "What the fuck to you want, Bokkun?!" Robotnik quietly screamed into his phone.

"This ain`t no Bokkun, but I think you know what I want in the next 60 seconds," the mysterios caller said.

"D-d-dad?" the evil doc stuttered into his phone.

"No, just the guy who wants the two heroes in that house to be blown straight to hell, godammit!" the client said, the one that currently wanted more death on the planet.

_Back in Silver`s house..._

"You ready?" asked Blaze, who was unsure if Silver was ready to play or not.

"Hold on..." said the other anthromorph."Just, tightening a few screws."

"I always knew he had a few screws loose..." the anthromophic cat said under her breath.

"Finshed!" said Silver, holding a screwdriver and a plastic guitar.

"About time, too," said Blaze. "The song just started playing."

"Oh, shit!" exclamed Silver, realizing that he had chosen expert, even though he was on bass.

"What, too difficult?" half asked, half laughed Blaze, for she had chosen Medium herself.

"Yes! Can we choose our difficulty again?" said Silver, slightly pissed off at his lady-friend.

"Okay, okay! No need to get pissed about it!" Blaze yelled defensively.

"No need to yell, either," mumbled Silver under his breath.

After they had chosen their new difficulties (Blaze on expert, Silver on beginner), they started their song again.

_Back with Robotnik..._

"Ho ho ho ho ho! I`ve got them now!" Robuttnik thought. He saw Blaze about to play the first note, and thought, "Hmmm, maybe I could do it like _Back to th_e _Futur_e_... _Yes, that would be perfect..." As the first note came down that fateful on-screen guitar neck, the doc prepared to press that button... Little did he know pressing that button would eventually lead to his demise at the hands of some new OC...

_Back with our heroes..._

"Hold on to your fucking everything, Silver!" Blaze said as the first note came down that fateful guitar neck...

She strummed on the first note, then blacked out as everything went dark...

To be continued...

Thank you for reading! Time for copyrights: ALL Sonic characters belong to Sega. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock belong to RedOctane and other developers and publishers. Through the Fire and Flames belong to DragonForce. e.g.g.m.a.n. belongs to Jun Senoue and Paul Shortino (sorry, my keyboard doesn`t have an "e" key and I am just copying and pasting, and I didn`t want any haters in the box, so you get it.) Part 2 coming soon! Peace!


	2. The Mini-Mansion, Part 1

Thanks for reading! Plz R&amp;R, you are my inspration! And before You start the chapter, PLZ check out my profile! Peace! Lemons are cumming in this chapter! Please rember that these are written on a laptop that is missing an e key, I`m copy/pasting, in the middle of the night without adequate lighting, so no hating, plz.

enjoy, Peace.

_At the hospital, six months later..._

"Unng, where am I," said Blaze "and what happened to Silver?" she accidentally said out loud, immediately blushing a deep crimson after she had said it, but was suprised to see that each and every one in that room, patients included, had backed into a corner of the room. "Hey, I didn`t know that we were playing 4 Corners!" Blaze half said, half laughed drunkenly at everyone around her. That`s when she noticed all of the tubes and wires around her. Her drunken smile turned into a depressed frown as she gazed at all of the machinery that was hooked up to her anthropomophic body. "Wheat happened?" Blaze said drunkenly, stiil high on enough sedative to produce a medically induced coma.

" You have been in a medically induced coma for six months," shakily said the closest person, a bat that looked 54. " You have, quite inexplicadly, waken from your coma. Your wondering why you seem drunk? Your sedative is still wearing off. This wasn`t supposed to happen, so you may still feel stoned for a few more days."

_" WhathappenedtoSilvermyboyfriend?"_ Blaze slurred, tounge feeling like carpet.

"I`m right here, Blaze," said the silver anthropomorphic hedgehog we all know and love. "Although I didn`t know i was your boyfriend..." Silver trailed off, blushing a shade of red deeper than his proclamed girlfriend`s Burning form.

"What`s weird is, this young man here," stops to gesture towards Silver," is the one we should be astonished about. You see, he only sustained minor injuries, minus a conussion, and was able to recover faster than you. You had glass shards and God knows what else suck inside of you, some in rather embarassing places (Blaze goes deathly pale at these words), and it took us almost a day to get rid of the debris that didn`t pose a immediate threat to your life (Blaze returs to her normal color at this, but blushes thinking of certain places debris was possibly in... *cough* VAG *cough cough*), and we just then went down in severity,until there was no longer any debris embedded in your body (Blaze once again thinks if she had any debris in her womanhood and blushes again, this time a bright scarlet.) He saw your ragged and awful-looking body and, without sterelization of anything, kissed you (This time both heroes blushed, this time a deep ruby color flushing both of their cheeks.) After that you started to do better every day, but yesterday, you took a turn for the worse; you went into cardiac arrest." (For those who don`t know, cardiac arrest is when a person or other animal`s heart stops beating [A.K.A. a heart attack]) "We almost lost you, but you pulled through safely. And what do you know, you wake up today. I guess mah pop`s saying was true..."

"And what was your pop`s saying, sir?"

"Don`t call me 'Sir'; that`s my pop. I`m Corrode. And just to let you two know, I also do births."

"Um, I don`t know whether to be creeped out or distgusted, Corrode," they both said in unison.

"Probably both, and thankful for the advice, too," Corrode said. "By the way, the saying`s,' A true love`s kiss wakes anyone up.' "

_A few days later..._

"Alright, we`re home," Silver said, removing his gloved hand from his roommate`s eyes, revealing a brand-new, two story, two bed, 2.5 bath, full kitchen

"*GASP* Oh my FUCKING God!" squealed Blaze, in the the sterotypical,"OMFG!" poistion, staring wide-eyed at the almost mansion before them, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Since my house got blown to smithereens by that bomb, the government decided that because we had saved the world before, many times, that we should get our own house, for **FUCKING** **free.**"

"OH MY GAWD that`s so nice, espically since he almost tried to kill Shadow before!" Blaze exclamed, not giving a flying fuck what Silver was saying. She was too focused on the mini-mansion before her.

"You aren`t paying me a flying fuck of attention, aren`t you?"

"Unhuh."

"I love you, Blaze."

"Unhu- Wait, what?!"

"Yep. I just stated my feelings to you, and you completly ignored me. I knew this would be a problem. Dammit." Silver turns away from Blaze and starts a run.

"Wait, SILVY! I love you, too!" The first part was enough to slow him down. No one had called him Silvy since he traveled from the future to the past. It was one of those things that went down with what was left of Silver`s life in the future before he moved. The next part made him stop, turn around, and fly using his PSY towards Blaze at just under supersonic speeds. He stopped 6 inches from Blaze`s face, then leaned into a kiss. This was, as they say, "a true love`s kiss."

"We can continue inside," Silver said, walking toward the door of their house after their kiss had parted.

\- If you are under 16, GO TO DA NXT CHAPTR! NO LOOKS 4 U! Otherwise prepare for lemony goodness ;)-

They tumbled into the mansion, already trying frantically to remove each other`s outer garments (clothes).

"Wait a sec, Blaze," Silver said as he then proceeded to lock the door, close the blinds, and lead her upstairs to a bedroom that held only a bed. Little did Blaze know (for now,anyway) that Silver had an erection and was growing slowly due to all of their clothes being on at the moment, but when they got into the room, making sure to shut and lock the door completly, they resumed where they had left off downstairs, this time less frantically than before. Blaze caught herself purring at Silver`s chisled abs and pecs. When his pants came down and she saw a rather bulge in his boxers, she didn`t stop herself from purring.

"Like what you see?" Silver asked playfully, guesturing towards himself.

"Yes, but it`s my turn now." Blaze said hornily. Silver`s tail hadn`t stopped wagging since he came in the door with Blaze, but he could have taken flight if he had two now that Blaze`s shirt was in his hand. Before Blaze could say 'Like what you see?' to Silver, she was blindsided by Silver smashing his lips against hers. She could feel his tounge, pressing at her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She let him in, only to find herself moaning, as Silver had found a sweet spot and was proceeding to lick it slowly, tourturing her in a way."If you`re going to tease me..." was all she got out before Silver kissed her neck, making her moan out in pleasure again. He started by kissing it, then licking her neck, then sucking it, giving her a hickey. She moaned all the way, getting louder and longer with each moan. She **loved **it. She wanted **MOAR** of him. But, something felt... off. Like someone was... **WATCHING**...

end of chapter 2!

Yes, that was SOOOO anticlimatic. But part 2 is soon! Thanks for support!

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, I only own the stroyline, plot, and Corrode the Bat.


	3. AGAIN?

_Sorry for the late update. Sup, kingawsume ( pronouced king awesome ) here, with the next chapter! Thanks for the conitinual support, it helps so much! Big shout-out to GameLord 4BritishBronies for being my first fav! Over 190 views already?! WOW! Thanks so much for reading this! Please take the time to review my work. Please don`t hate either, so please if you critisize, at least be constructive. Now, enough of my rambling, time for the main event! And before you read, I had to copy this off of a paper in the middle of the night._

-_The next morning, 8:07 A.M., Normal POV_

Silver had woken up before Blaze had, so he decided to surprise his lover with breakfast in bed. As the anthropomorphic hedgehog went downstairs to prepare bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice, he heared a small ticking coming from a bathroom. Already filled with paranoia, the hedgehog ran up stairs to the room Blaze occipied. Picking her up bridal style, he pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Silver as they both teleported away in a flash of blue light.

_Outside, Eggman`s POV..._

As the bomb went off, I couldn`t help but notice a flash of blue light.

_It`s probably nothing,_ I thought.

"HO Ho ho ho! Finally! They are dead!" I could finally say out loud.

"Not exactly," said a voice behind me. Then, everything went white...

_Outside, 8:17 AM, Normal POV_

_Author`s note: Silver had grabbed a set of clothes for each of them before he teleported._

A flash of blue light is seen, followed by our heroes. Blaze (as well as everyone around for miles around) was awakened by the explosion. "Huh? What happened?" she said, looking into Silver`s golden eyes with a slight attitude in her voice. "Did you try to cook something again?"

"Yes, but not in the manner you`re thinking of," Silver said, worry flooding his weed-shaped face. "Some motherfucker put a bomb in the house again. Are you alright, Blaze?"

"I`m pretty-" was all Blaze said before Silver cut in saying, "Yes, you are pretty." The heroes` faces both turned a violent shade of red at this. "Did you j-j-just s-s-say what I th-th-think you said?" Blaze stuttered before she was met with a full kiss from Silver. Shv was surprised and shocked from this, but she loved it. "Stop," she said, but was muffled by the kiss, so Silver didn`t quite hear her, but pulled out of the kiss anyway.

"What`s wrong, Blaze?" SIlver asked.

"That kiss... it felt so wrong... she trailed off, leaving Silver blindsided and remorseful. He didn`t know Blaze didn`t like it. She loved him so much last night, but now this? It`s not like she was pregnant; they hadn`t gone that far.

'She`s still in shock from the house blowing up... aagain,' Silver deduced. "If you don`t want me to kiss you, that`s fine, just ask me to stop," he said to his lover.

"I WANT YOU TO KISS me!" Blaze shouted greedily.

"Okay then, that`s better than before. A whole lot better," th**e **anthropomorphic hedgehog said. He was surpried by the sudden mood swing. 'She`s out of shock, she`s not pregnant, so what is it?' Silver asked himself repeatedly in his mind. 'Oh well, another thing I`ve learned about women,' he said after a few minutes.

'He`s still so nieve... I`ll tell him later I`ve devloped mind-reading abilities,' Blaze thought.

_Oh, SHIT! Blaze knows everything! Yes, this chapter was shitty compensation for such lazy updating, but I`ve been encountering writer`s block every time I get a chance to write. This sucked big time. I`ll try to write more often, but Clash of Clans is SO addicting. All Sonic characters belong to Sega. Peace, peasants!_


	4. I'm sorry fans

Sorry guys, I`m discontinuing A Silvaze Love for now. I just haven`t been getting inspiration like I used to. I will be starting it back up when I get some inspiration, don`t worry. Sorry to disappoint all of my fans. If you review some inspiration, I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I get the review in. Thanks for reading. I will try to get inspiration outside of your reviews, but I might not. Continue to read, pesants! -Kingawsume


	5. Mini-Mansion, Part 2 (or The Stalker)

_Sup peasants, kingawsume here, with another chapter of the story! Finally! Like I continuously say, same stuff, different day. This chapter took FOREVER to write. Enjoy._

_-kingawsume_

As Silver and Blaze made their way to an unnamed gas station, Silver saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dismissing it as nothing, he continued walking, only to be stopped by Blaze herself.

"What`s wrong, Blaze?" asked the silver anthromorph.

"Someone`s watching us… I can`t tell though," Blaze stated, keeping her voice down. If it worried Blaze, it worried Silver.

"Well, let`s get outta here!" he yelled-whispered, but the stalker was long gone. The only remnant? A strand of denim.

_Meanwhile…_

As the couple walked toward the dark side of town, all while reciving gawks of shock and disapproval (they were in pajamas, after all.), they found a semi-secluded alley to change in. After they did, Silver and Blaze walked to their new house being built. Which, for irony`s sake, was another mini-mansion. A brand-new Hyundai Azera was in the freshly-paved driveway.

A note was on the car. 'Have some fun,' it read. Silver read the note out loud to his girlfriend.

"What do you think it means, Blaze?" he asked.

"I don`t know, but I wanna have some fun," said Blaze. "Shall we?"

"Why, of course."

"Wait, what`s that package?"

A small, brown parcel was in the center console.

"Holy crap!" shouted Silver. "There`s at least a thousand bucks in here!"

What neither of them herd was:

Tick.

Tick.

TICK.

BOOOM.

_End of chapter… what is this, 5?_

_Yes, that was cruddy, as was the lemon is Ch. 2. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it was rushed. Peace, peasants!_


End file.
